


Moving In.

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Real Person Fic - Fandom, Scottish Actors Fiction
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Moving House, PCap, Peter as a character, Sex, relationship, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: You and Peter have just moved into your new home and are decorating - however you both get a bit distracted.





	Moving In.

Running a hand through your hair, you grimace at the dust and the grime that cling to it- the dust bunnies you’ve removed and the cobwebs you’ve managed to catch yourself in- but as you stand in the, now clean, room you feel a sense of pride wash over you. You’ve done it! But not on your own, your rational part of the brain chirps up- and you must concede that it’s right. You didn’t manage all of this on your own, you had help. 

And what delicious looking help it was.

Stood in faded jeans, loose at the hips and grimy at the knees- one hand on his hip and the other scratching at the back of his neck- you can’t help but inhale sharply at the image. The paint splattered dark blue t shirt he wore was riding up over his hip bone and teasing you with a tantalising glimpse of the pale flesh beneath; the band of his Calvin Klein’s also peaking out in an effort to make you drool.  
“Do you think this room is finished?” His voice, oh so distinctive, breaks you from your lusty day dream and you smile softly at his face- so hopeful that there is no more cleaning to be done.  
“I think so- it looks pretty good to me.”  
“Excellent- only the rest of the house to go!” You can’t help but chuckle at his less than enthusiastic tone.  
“Pete why don’t we finish for the day and grab a shower and something to eat?” His blue eyes flashed hopeful signals at you- inwardly praying that you weren’t just saying it.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah- we’ve done three rooms. I think that’s enough for now.” You give him a smile and he winks back at you, grinning when you blush in response. Sometimes he is all to aware of just how much your body reacts to him.

“Wanna share a shower?” Your head pops through the bottom of your t-shirt in surprise and your insides clench at the lusty grin he is giving you from the doorway of the bedroom.  
“God yes!” You can’t help but stare as he leant against the door jamb, sans t-shirt. His chest was pale, sparse hairs scattered across his skin and leading a teasing trail down to his waistband. It was well defined, especially for a man of his age- testament to the hours he put in at the gym and probably the humping and dumping he had done over the course of the two weeks in which they had been moving house. His jeans were unbuttoned and you couldn’t help but think of just how sinful he looked with mischief in his eyes and a dark grin on his face. The look he wore now suited the short hair he had returned to but you had to admit that you missed the riotous mass of fluff that had grown upon his head for a number of years. Soft cotton wool hair, that you loved to run your fingers through, was now replaced with short salt and pepper strands, cut close to his head and reminding you of the Peter you first fell for all those years ago.  
“Come here!” He breathed and your heart skipped a beat- a long thin hand extended towards you, and you take it immediately; the fire in his eyes threatening to burn you up however everything leaves your mind when his lips press against yours. Just a kiss, a light teasing kiss, but that’s all it takes to ignite the touch paper inside and before you can stop yourself, you’ve wound yourself around him like a snake; one hand working its way down the back of the unbuttoned jeans to cup his delicious cheeks encased in white cotton while the other, the other hand has coiled itself around his neck and your fingers have found his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp- a movement you know will ignite his inner flame too.  
When his lips press against your own just as your back presses against the door jamb, you know that there’s little chance of you seeing the shower anytime soon, and if you do then it probably isn’t going to be for a wash and a shampoo. Tongues and lips and teeth clash as Peter attempts to devour you, his long lean body pressing you further and further into the door- his own body pressing deeper into you until the solid length of him pushed into your lower stomach- evidence of just how much he wants this, wants you.  
“Take it off.” He murmurs against your lips and it takes you a moment to realise what he is asking but within milliseconds you’ve unhooked and removed your bra- electric shocks frisson through your body as your hardened nipples press against his warm skin. The contact sends your insides wild and you can’t seem to stop yourself as you push his jeans from his hips, sliding them to his thighs where you can’t push them no more without breaking your contact with his lips. But that space is enough and the movement warrants a reaction from Peter and almost instantaneously you feel the button on your jeans pop before they are being pushed down your thighs, closely followed by your pants, leaving you naked from the knees up.  
“You look amazing!” Peter groans, his lips now feasting on your neck as his hands cup your breasts, thumbs are forefingers tweaking and twist your nipples- sending electric currents straight to your core. You can feel the moisture slick your inner thighs and you can’t help but groan deep and low in your throat at the need for more contact, more stimulation.  
His lips move from your neck and up towards your earlobe where he captures it between his teeth, the slight nip immediately soothed by the lather of his hot tongue.  
“I want to fuck you right here! I want to hold your thighs apart and press my aching cock so deep into you that nothing will separate us.” Your knees wobble at the husky timbre in his voice, his hot breath tickling your sensitive flesh.  
“Yes! Now! Please Peter.” Before you could say anymore your body is assaulted by cool air and you realise Peter has moved, but not too far away; just enough space to kick off his jeans and boxers before his impatient hands are tugging yours away too- you manage to lift each leg to free yourself and within seconds you find yourself once more pressed against the door frame. Peter’s bony knee comes between your legs and spreads you enough so he can fit his slim hips between yours and you moan throatily as his wet tip brushes your stomach. Flesh so hot and hard but so soft and velvety at the same time.  
“I need you.” He moans, his hand coming to lift your leg around his hip, opening you fully to him; you feel his bend his knees and without warning his tip is pressing against your opening and then you’re filled, so deliciously filled that you throw back your head- forgetting that you’re pressed against the wooden door.  
“Fuck!” Peter growls and you can feel him throb inside you, growing ever so slightly larger before he withdraws, but only for a millisecond as he once more slams into you- thus starting a punishing rhythm in which you can do nothing but hold on to his shoulders and be taken for a literal ride.  
Your hands crawl their way down his back, sweat aiding in the slide until your hands cup his clenched buttocks, feeling how they flex as he thrusts into you.  
Your insides start to throb and you can feel your walls gripping onto Peter, trying to pull him deeper in to you. His hips falter in their punishing routine and you can feel he is close, confirmed by the ragged breathing he is now doing in your ear.  
“I fucking love you!” He growled and with a deep thrust his body stiffened and the feeling of him pulsing inside you set you off and your body took on a mind of its own as stars exploded behind your eyes, your mouth went dry and your head thrummed as every muscle in your body expanded and contracted. Every nerve ending in your body focuses itself on the place where you were joined and that’s all you can think about for the next few moments until the world comes swimming back into view and you realise Peter is resting his head on your shoulder, his sweaty brow pressed against your equally sweaty flesh.  
“I love you too.” Your hands move to the small of his back and softly stroke the damp skin there, enjoying how snugly he gets after sex, and particularly enjoying the tiny row of kisses he is planting along your shoulder and neck.  
Before you can say anything about the cramp that’s starting to travel from your hip down to your toes, Peter carefully places your leg onto the floor and you both let out a small sigh as you’re disconnected- back to being two souls instead on just the one.  
“We definitely need a shower now!” Peter giggles and the boyish, impish grin on his face makes your heart flutter all over again- the connection you two share has spanned years now and every time he still manages to delight you with his charming, quirky ways. The rocketing of his face into stardom, where almost everyone knew his face or recognised it, was a trying time for them both privacy wise, however he stayed firmly by your side, his love and devotion never wavering, even amongst all the rumours that now circulated and the press hanging around their door to catch a glimpse of the man behind the most iconic to persona in forever.  
“Come on then PCap- to the shower!” You giggle at his huff of annoyance, knowing just how annoyed he got at that nickname, the name everyone on all the fan sites referred to him as. You thought it was cute, plus none of the other guys got a nickname, but he wasn’t too impressed that you called him it.  
“Give over!” He chuckled, his thin fingers pinching in to your sides, making you squirm.  
“PCap- sex symbol and heartthrob of housewives everywhere.” You can’t help but giggle as he grabs you, dragging your naked body through the house and towards the bathroom, his deep chuckle reassuring you that he was finding the funny side.  
Entering the bathroom, Peter flicked on the shower and then pulled you to him, his now cool skin pressing against your still warm flesh.  
“I’m no ones sex symbol.” Peter huffed jokingly and you take a minute to stare into his beautiful blue eyes, your hands coming up to frame his angular face, whisks of stubble tickling your fingers where he hadn’t shaved for a few days.  
“You’re mine Peter, and that’s all that matters.” He smiles softly and his eyes crinkle and you enjoy just how much joy your few words give him.  
“Very true.” He murmurs before kissing you softly, “Very true.”


End file.
